


When did it get so hard?

by Ilwolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, band au, mentions of abusive behaviours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching an Interview Jason is having, Tim remembers their the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did it get so hard?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything and posted it O.o
> 
>  
> 
> Edit- Just for the person who said the AU confused them
> 
> Non superhero  
> Jason is in band and Tim is his boyfriend.  
> <3  
> I was too tired when I wrote it to tie it properly into canon.

Well assignments weren't getting done. Bart and Conner were getting into arguments over something or other. Bart could never focus for longer than a minute and Conner had to get into the zone and both of them were a welcome excuse. He could not focus because life decided to take a dump on him again. 

Tim push the stray hairs from his messy ponytail and turned on the tv in the kitchen. From their last gaming session because food lived in the kitchen. None of them moved it back. No one can seem to bring themselves to do it.

He promised Jason he would watch his interview. Jason had said it was going to be important but he couldn't help but feel heartbroken. It wasn't like Jason could admit their relationship. Not to the public.

He hated torturing himself like so.

The older Wayne boys had taken him in like one of their own. Not that either of them were actually children of Bruce but he loved them all the same. That never failed to annoy Damien, the actual heir. Him and Jason had a rocky start, both head strong, both angry at their parents, at the world. Both trying to find themselves in different medias. Him it was studying and lack of looking after himself. Jason was violence and gangs.

He found friends in Conner and Cassie, then Bart and everyone else fell into place and he felt like he had an actual family and everything just clicked. Suddenly he wasn't angry his parents weren't around anymore. Suddenly he had people he cared about and they cared back.

Jason found Roy and Kori. They jokingly decided to start a band. "Because whatever are broken teenagers supposed to do." Roy had said to him after an open mic night. While they were all wasted.

Kori was unsurprisingly good with wind instruments. Jason could play guitar, he had bugged Bruce for lesson when he was younger to try and seem more cool, and Roy could make loud noises on a drums. He shouldn't take the piss because when Roy tried to teach him he failed miserable to get any rhythm going.

For some reason people took a liking to them so it became a regular thing. Everyone went out and had fun. It always followed pub quiz and Jason always ended up on his team and they were almost always in the top 3. Free pizza for them all. It was great.

Then one day Jason almost died, someone he had pissed off wanted revenge, and he almost lost him. The thing about almost losing something is it makes you appreciate them more. 

They became a thing not long after. He remembered Jason turning up with flowers and he was so flustered. The English Major could not form words. Kori and Roy were just standing out of view telling what to say. They had fun with that.

He kissed him to shut him up. He was so cute when he was flustered but he was aware how much Jason hated his own stutter. Jason was so thankful afterwards.

Everything was going well until they got a signing.

The Manger hated him with a passion. He wanted Jason to be straight so he kicked him out of every session, banned him from gigs and took Jason away from him.

Kori and Roy, even Dick and Damien, started sneaking him into places because Jason played better when he was around.

He ruined Jason's self image, his self confidence, and threatened to out him if he, any of them, dared to do something and Jason isn't ready. Told him they were lucky to get a signing at all. Tim kept telling him this was wrong but they wanted to get their music to people and saw no way out. Bruce is still trying every hard to break the contract but that's going to take longer than any of them hoped. He remembers telling Jason to hold on little longer. Even if it hurt so much to say that.

Kori opted to pretend to be his girlfriend at one point. She didn't mind it just meant she had two cute guys. It lasted a week because neither of them felt comfortable being coupley in public.

Jason just wanted to make music. He wanted to make people happy.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we have the lead singer from The Outlaws here today. Jason Todd."_ The presenter looks overly happy. Jason looks so uncomfortable. He hates interviews. He left that to Roy and Kori. The manger probably did this as punishment for the last time he got snuck into a gig. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. To get Jason hurt just to be together.

_"And how are you?"_

_"I am fine thank you..."_

Tim let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He missed Jason's voice. Listening to his music and old recording weren't the same. 

"We can change over if you want." Conner looks concerned. 

"I'm fine. I just miss him."

Bart drops on his shoulder and looks at the screen. "When is he coming home?"

"It was supposed to be today." Kori phoned him yesterday and apologised. That's why he was doing his assignment. He wanted to forget that pain and replace it when this stress.

_"So are there any girls back home that are missing you?"_

He had not realised he had stopped listening until then.

_"No but I do have a guy."_

The room went dead quiet. Bart dropped his bowl next to Tim.

_"Oh."_ The lady looked unsettled. He supposed that had not really happened before but to give her credit she did recover fast. _"How long have you two been together?"_

_"Before we got a contract. I know I kept him in the dark and I miss him so much."_ Jason looks really nervous. Tim wanted him to stop. _"I mean I am sure there are people out there who understand how hard it is to come out. I mean it took me a while to tell my adoptive dad and he's been nothing but supportive."_ Jason was doing his shuffling thing when he gets nervous. Often they just give him a deck of cards to work through it. She wouldn't know that. _"And I hope he's listening because I do miss him and thinking he is there makes interviews feel so much easier."_

_"You sound like you two are happy together."_

_"Yeah. Although his housemates like to tease us a lot."_ Jason laughs and it sounds so honest and Tim can feel his heart swell. Even when he hit Bart for knocking him while cleaning up.

_"Do you two have any plans for the future?"_ She has dropped her cheerful personality and she generally sound interested and sincere.

_"I'm hoping now it will be easier to be out and about with him. I mean he's put up with so much and me not being ready to be 'out' but I don't want him to do anything he's not ready to. You know?"_

Tim looked at his phone. Steph was texting him like mad asking if he was watching tv. He just sent back to her. **I know.**

She nods. _"So can I ask how you two met?"_

_"He punched my brother Dick in the face when we were kids and after that we kind of took him in. He doesn't know it was my idea. He was being bullied and I didn't like it."_ He's relaxing, he is leaning back in his chair and his hands are loose next to him. _"We were too similar as kids. Never really understanding how we could get on. Then one day I was doing an open mic night and I looked over to my family to keep my nerve and there he was. I have no idea why that day I saw him but I did and I never stopped."_

_"So we aren't going to find out who he is?"_

_"It's not for me to say. That's his decision. I have some weird fans."_

_"Oh do you have any stories?"_

_"There's one where I had a fan once break into my hotel and got into my room. Give the lady credit she kept face when she came across a naked Kori in my bed."_

_"Where were you?"_

_"In their hotel room with Roy watching Nascar."_ No that was the day he had gone so Kori and Roy swapped rooms with him so they could have some alone time and their manager wouldn't just walk in. They all got beer later cause Kori was in such a good mood after ruining that girls night. _"I have to admit I have no idea about Nascar. I just like the crashes."_

_"Why was she naked?"_

Jason just shrugs. Best not to ask her you might not like the answer.

Dick was texting him. People really could not leave their relationship alone. 

_"So what is in the future for The Outlaws."_

Tim turned to Conner. "I didn't know."

"Yeah I guessed." He placed his hand on top of Tim's head. "Terrible takeout?"

"It's midday."

"So?" Bart was off.

"Take money."

"Good point." He called from the other room.

Tim stared at his phone. It was the manger trying to ring him.

"Don't answer it."

He silenced the ringing. "He's not going to let Jason talk to me now."

Conner puffs his chest up. He wasn't the only one to hate that man.

He looked at his phone again

**Sorry Babe. I wasn't even sure I had the balls to do that. >3c**

**You ok?**

**Yeah just riding that high Probs gonna regret it cant stop shaking Roys laughing at me.**

**Be careful.** Him using shorthand and terrible punctuation was not a good sign. 

**I love you more than anything**

**Jay I love you too. please be safe**

**for you anything**

"He's so screwed." Tim nodded.

"I should get this done. I might not have time later."

Conner understood. Conner always did. "I will be in the living room if you need me."

"Thanks."

Tim just couldn't shake the feeling for dread.


End file.
